


Dulled Inhabitions

by SaffronClover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Humor, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Aveline lets loose all that pent up sexual aggression, and Hawke is the willing participant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulled Inhabitions

            “Oh Aveline, stop being a stick in the mud. It’s only one night.”

            The Guard-Captain sat at her desk, scanning the papers in her hands pretending her best to ignore the man in front of her. Hawke had his arms folded over his chest, twisting his face into a disapproving glance. The sun was setting, and he was doing his best to get Aveline to budge on the subject.

            “No, Hawke. I may be off duty but I still have work to do.”

            Hawke sighed, “Well if you decide to change your mind, you know where to find us.” Turning to his left Hawke exited Aveline’s office and shut the door behind him. There Fenris stood, leaning against the adjacent wall.

            “Any luck?”

            Hawke shook his head, “No. It’s fine, she can play with her paperwork, and we can play with the pints in our hands.”

            Both departed from the Viscount’s Keep to the Hanged Man. When they arrived the two found only Varric and Isabela were the ones to be there. No surprise, since the two practically owned the place. Varric had tried to “acquire” the Tavern, but the Guard force didn’t want to play any part in his scheme. Isabela, well she was here using her good charm and looks to get drinks.

            The dwarf waved both warriors down, and waved a mug to a serving wench. “So, how’d it go?”

            Both men sat down. “Eh, not so good. She wouldn’t budge, said she still has lots of work to do.”

            Isabela laughed under her breath. “You can lead a horse to the tavern, but you can’t make her have a good time. Or, something like that.”

            At that point Anders slipped into a seat next to Hawke. “Started without me, I see?”

            “Judging by Isabela’s gloss over her eyes, I’d say she started days ago.” Fenris said.

            The pirate just shrugged and gave her best roguish grin. “I try my best.”

            The night proceeded as usual, drinks were had, Isabela and Varric shared stories, both attempting to be more outlandish than the other, Anders and Fenris getting into a tiff. It was a normal night for the group, save for Merrill, who was hard at work on some project for her clan.

            After the third round of drinks Varric nodded his head stiffly at Hawke and his eyes looked to the doorway. Hawke turned to see what it was Varric was pointing him to. At first he didn’t see anything remarkable; a few wenches, some rowdy customers, a beggar at the door, and a red headed woman walking in.

            Only it wasn’t just any red headed lady, but the Guard-Captain herself. She was dressed very casually, more so than he had seen in a very long time. She had on her leather boots, breeches, white tunic and tan bust. She wore her bulky armor so much he forgot how small she actually was. She was tall, there was no doubting that, had broad shoulders and wide hips, but she was well toned and tight.

            “Well! What a surprise, old guard lady came to play.” Isabela joked.

            Aveline came around the table and pulled the mug out of Isabela’s hands, taking a large swig. “Hey!” The pirate captain protested, but Aveline just sat next to Varric and continued to drink.

            “I didn’t miss anything, did I?”

            Hawke smirked, and shook his head. “Not unless debating mage rights was on your list of interesting topics.”

            “Hardly.” Aveline said, ignoring the glare from Anders.

            “So, what happened to extra work?”

            Aveline took another deep drink. “I decided I needed to have a little fun.” It was true too. She had been so engrossed with her work as Captain that she hardly came around The Hanged Man. Every now and then she would have a free day to do as she pleased, but she mostly kept those days to catch up on polishing her armor and weapons, doing inspections or managing paperwork. Had it not been for Hawke persuading her to come out, she might be doing one of those three things tonight.

            It was good to have her there, as if the old Aveline he knew was back. Sure, she was a more serious job, but he missed whom she was when they had first come from Ferelden. She wasn’t like a sister, but not just a friend. More like a distant cousin he met for the first time in his twenties. After becoming refugees they looked out for one another. Aveline used her position in the guard to keep the family safe, and Hawke used his ability to go under the radar to protect her. It was a friendship built on mutual understanding that they both had their own ways of working the law.

            “What was that, whore?” Aveline had slammed down her mug on the table and looked over Varric’s head to Isabela.

            The dark beauty drank deeply from her mug. “I said for a big girl, you drink rather slowly. You can’t keep up with us.”

            “Well, not all of us can go gallivanting off to the tavern any damn day we please. Some of us have important matters to attend to.”

            “Oh yes, please do tell us of all that nasty desk work you have to do. Show us your paper cuts.”

            Hawke could practically see the hair stand on the back of Aveline’s neck. “I could drink you under this table.”

            “I’m sure you’d love to get me under this table.” Isabela said with a naughty smirk.

            Aveline bristled at the implication, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

            “Oh, you know what it means, man-hands.”

            At that point, the forgotten dwarf threw his hands up in the air. “Hold on, ladies! Let the dwarf out of the middle.” Drink in hand Varric made his way to the other side, and sat next to Fenris. “I want to have a front row seat for the cat fight.”

            “If you’re so insistent on proving yourself, then do just that.” Isabela suggested to Aveline. She waved a hand in the air. “More pints this way!”

            The Guard-Captain looked to Hawke. He just shrugged and grinned, as if to say ‘Have fun.’

            The night continued, one drink after the other. Both girls tried their hardest to beat the other, occasionally throwing insult and abuse at each other. In time Isabela’s love for drinking all day finally got the best of her. She had her head laid on the table, pleading for the room to stop moving. Aveline was in no better condition, but still holding her head up, despite becoming white knuckled while gripping the table.

            Varric held out his hand, “Pay up boys.” The two warriors grumbled and handed over two Soverigns each. Anders rubbed the back of his neck, murmuring something about forgetting a patient, bolting out the door.

            “Hah, told you, floosy.” Aveline managed to slur out. She pumped a fist in the air, and dropped it noisily on the bench.

            “Maybe we need to get Isabela out of here, and into bed.” Fenris suggested.

            “Eh, take her up to my room.” Varric suggested.

            Both Fenris and Hawke took an arm, and helped pull her up the stairs and into Varric’s room. They plopped her on the bed, with her mumbling incoherently.

            “She’ll be safe for the night. Ol’ Bianca and I will keep unsavory patrons away.” He said as he patted his crossbow.

            “Thanks, Varric.” Hawke managed to slur out himself. He patted the dwarf on the head, which made Varric look at Hawke indignantly.

            “Go home, you drunk bastard.”

            Hawke managed to stumble back down the stairs to Aveline, who was still sitting at the table trying to adjust her eyes. Both were drunk as hell, and ready to take the night by storm. Fenris was better off, only sipping a couple pints himself.

            “Shall we?” Hawke said, holding his hand out to his friend.

            Aveline smiled drunkedly at Hawke, “Why, yes we shall!” She garbled out. Hawke helped pull her to her feet, and both walked out of The Hanged Man, arms over one another’s shoulders and singing tavern chanteys. Fenris walked behind him, shaking his head the whole time. If there were any a time to attack their group, now would be it.

            However the walk home was easy enough. No one threatening them, only a few annoyed looks from some passer bys. The trio came to the split between Hawke and Fenris’s estate, and they paused. “Are you two going to be okay getting home?” Fenris asked.

            “Oh Fenris, stop being so worried, we’re fine. The barracks are only over there!” Aveline pointed down a dark ally. Fenris sighed, and moved her arm ninety degrees to the right.

            Hawke roared with laughter. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets going in the right direction.” Hawke was a little more sober than Aveline, but not by much. It made the elf feel uneasy, but after much insistence he let them go. Mostly because of how tired he felt.

            The two continued down the road, singing the same tavern song as loudly as they could. Hawke wasn’t exactly welcomed in Hightown, from the fights that broke out over his house, to apostates visiting, and Merrill’s blatant disregard for leaving his neighbors flowerbeds alone. This was another thing to add to the list of complaints.

            Soon Hawke’s Estate could be seen in the distance. Hawke broke off his song and drunkenly shushed Aveline. “Shh shhhh… we have to be quiet.” He said in an overly hushed manner, which wasn’t quiet at all.

            The idea of having to be quiet when she was having so much fun was making Aveline giggle. She attempted to hold it in, but her hand over her mouth was enough to make her burst out laughing, and it only served to make Hawke laugh along.

            The pair made their way to the ivy-covered entryway. Aveline looked up at the building. “I don’t remember it being this tall. This is a TALL house, Hawke.”

            “Aaah it just looks big on the outside.” He said, fumbling with his key. He attempted to put it in the keyhole, but kept missing. After a few failed attempts Aveline grabbed the key.

            “Having trouble getting it in?” Aveline said, trying to stifle her laughter.

            Hawke flashed her the stink eye. “Oh ha ha ha. You’re a riot. When I do get it in, I make things work.” He emphasized a seductive tone on the last word, or as seductively as you can make your words sound when plastered. With both of their hands on the key, Hawke made one last attempt, and felt the key go in the hole.

            Without warning Aveline lunged at her friend, pushing him against the inner wall of the dark entryway. She planted her lips hard on his, grabbing two handfuls of tunic in her hands. Hawke’s eyes widened in surprise, but didn’t discourage her actions. He pulled his arms around Aveline’s shoulders and held her close, kissing her with as much fervor as she was.

            Aveline reached out to the key and unlocked the bolt. Swiftly she opened his door, and pushed him in. The drunk Guard-Captain pushed him against the wall between the staircases, pressing her lips against his and letting her tongue swirl in his mouth. That managed to knock over a glass vase on the table, letting it shatter on the floor. They both paused and looked at it, Aveline biting her lip sheepishly. “Whoops.” Hawke didn’t skip a beat, and pulled her away from the wall. He began to ascend the stairs, tripping along the way with a laugh.

            As they entered the room the warm fire burning in the fireplace greeted them. Aveline pushed Hawke all the way to the bed, the fire reflecting in her green eyes. She put her hands on his tunic, and with a loud tear it ripped in half, exposing his chiseled chest. Hawke watched as Aveline undid her belt, and pulled the leather corset off, throwing it across the room.

            Aveline was letting all the sexual tension from the last four years out, and she intended for her friend to be the willing target.

            Hawke discarded his torn tunic and reached for the ties on Aveline’s pants, while she worked on getting her own tunic off. Soon her pants and shirt joined the rest of her cloths, and she stood there naked in all her glory. She was all muscle, from her arms, to her legs. No doubt she could crush a man’s head in between her thighs, and as fearful of a thought that was at the same time it was incredibly arousing.

            Hawke begun to take off his pants, fell in the process, but soon the pants were off and he was facing his redheaded friend. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed face first. There she stood, bent over and pussy soaked. Hawke ran a finger along her wet slit, gaining a moan from her. He grinned and stuck a finger in, slowly rubbing inside her walls. Aveline’s moans got louder as he inserted two fingers, and soon three. He picked up the pace, thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming from her.

            He took his fingers out and licked the juice from the tips of his fingers, giving a satisfied ‘Mmm.’ He approached her from behind, his dick in between her ass crack, slowly rubbing the shaft on her pale skin. Both hands were on either side of her hips, holding her steady.

            “Oh quit teasing Hawke, and fuck me.” Aveline said in an annoying growl.

            He didn’t reply, but smirked. Taking his shaft in hand he slowly put his cock in her slit, feeling every bit of wetness around him. He gave a stifled moan, and began to rock his hips back and forth. It was slow at first; he didn’t want to be too enthusiastic. After a moment he began to pick up the pace, pushing harder and deeper with each thrust, and with each one Aveline moaned louder.

            She gripped the sheets, enjoying the pounding she was receiving from her friend. They both knew this was not love, but pure lust. Neither had engaged in any sexual activities since before they left Lothering, and all their pent up sexual aggression was being released tonight.

            Hawke soon joined in the loud moaning, no longer caring who would hear. With each thrust he could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasming, praying to the Maker she was too, or else he’d be trying to survive a horrible embarrassment.

            Luckily for him Aveline was way ahead of him. Her free hand was playing with her clit, pushing her orgasm over the edge. She wailed as she felt her orgasm surge over her legs, making her weak in the knees. That moment Hawke pulled out and roller her over forcefully. Cock in hand he rubbed as fast as he could, letting his seed spill out onto her stomach and chest. He let out a gasp as he watched his white cum spill all over her. Her chest heaved and glistened with sweat. Her red hair splayed over the bed, and her mouth agape, attempting to catch her breath.

            Hawke let go of his cock and pulled himself onto the bed, Aveline following until she plopped her head on the pillow. Without much effort they both blacked out.

 

            The light was blinding. Aveline’s head pounded like a blacksmiths hammer inside her skull. The events of last night were a blurr, but attempting to recall them made her head only hurt worse. Even though her eyes were closed she could see the lights in the room shine through. She licked her lips with a dry tongue, and came back with hair in her mouth. With a hand she reached up and pulled it out, giving a ‘bleh’ in the process.

            As she sat up, she promised herself she was not going to challenge Isabela to another drinking contest for a while. The Guard-Captain rubbed her eyes and opened them into a small slit. The first thing she was the bed sheets, very much unlike hers in the barracks. She felt them in between her fingers attempting to place where she bought them.

            She looked around and saw a familiar, yet alien room. Movement could be felt to her side, and she looked over sleepily.

            There lay her good friend, Garrett Hawke.

            They locked eyes for a second, horror on both of their faces. Aveline’s jaw was nearly on the floor as she saw his eyes look down. She realized she was naked and covered herself up with the blanket.

            Hawke looked away, eyes still as big as quarters.

            “Maker, Hawke! What the hell are you doing here?!”

            “Me?! This is _my_ room. I think I should be asking you that question.”

            Aveline groaned. “We didn’t… last night.”

            Hawke looked under the covers to his nakedness. “…I think we did.”

            “Andraste’s flaming ass.” Aveline cursed. She scanned the room, willing the blacksmiths to quit their hammering. She saw her clothing and made a quick run for them. She put on her pants as quickly as she could and threw her tunic on. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.” She chided.

            Hawke took a chance to look at her. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.”

            As she hopped into her boots she turned the handle on his door. “Not a word.” Aveline reminded him, and with that she was off.

 

            It took them a day to recover from their massive hangovers, as was expected from Isabela too. Much vomiting occurred, drinking of water and swearing off any alcohol for the next millennia. Hawke received many embarrassed looks from Bodahn, while his mother avoided him completely. He was sure they heard everything going on, and could only steam from embarrassment in his bed.

            Aveline, on the other hand, nursed her hangover by staying in her room all day with the lights off.

           

            There Hawke stood, two days after, hand on the Guard-Captain’s office door trying to muster up the courage to knock. When he opened the door Aveline sat at her usual place behind the desk. She wore her normal armor, with the same stern look on her face.

            She looked up at Hawke, trying to mask the embarrassment bubbling underneath. “Hawke.” She said flatly.

            He cleared his throat. “Aveline.” Closing the door behind him, he marched up to her desk. “How are you feeling?”

            She sighed and pushed her paperwork to the side. “To be honest, I felt like death yesterday.”

            Hawke nodded, “Me too. I’m never drinking again.” He false-promised.

            The two stared at each other for a moment.

            “Do… you remember anything?”

            Aveline rubbed her eyes. “The memories are coming back, slowly and very blurry. Did I really rip your shirt off?”

            Hawke gave an amused chuckle. “Well, I don’t remember that, but I did find the remnants of my tunic on the floor.” Aveline groaned and sat back in her chair, looking up. “All I remember is you kissing me in front of the house, and having you bent over…”

            Aveline snapped up, face red and pointed a finger at him. “No. Stop right there.” Her lips were pressed together in a tight line, and Hawke put to hands up.

            “Alright alright.” He smirked. “You have to admit, it was fun.”

            The Captain sighed, “I’ll admit, it was a release. That’s for damn sure.” She gave him a steeled look. “Have you told anyone?”

            Hawke guffawed. “No! I don’t want to end up dead, crushed in between your legs.” He paused a moment. “Have you?”

            Aveline shook her head quickly. “No, and no one will find out. As far as I’m concerned it was one night of fun debauchery, and now it’s over.”

            Smirking, he ran a couple fingers through his black beard. “Fun, hmm?”

Aveline rolled her eyes. “If there is nothing else you wish to say, I do have business to get back to.”

            “Ah, of course of course.” Hawke teased. He was nearly out the door when he popped his head back in, holding her leather headband in between his fingers. He shook it, and threw it across the room, letting it land on her desk. “By the way, I found this in between my sheets.”

            He quickly closed the door, just in time for something to slam hard on the other side of it. Most likely the Law Book of Kirkwall which up until that moment sat on her desk.


End file.
